An Information Centric Network (ICN) is a type of network architecture that focuses on information delivery. ICNs may also be known as content-aware, content-centric, or data oriented networks. ICNs may shift the Internet Protocol (IP) communication model from a host-to-host model to an information-object-to-object model. The IP host-to-host model may address and identify data by storage location (e.g. host IP address), whereas the information-object-to-object model may employ a non-location based addressing scheme that is content-based. Information objects may be the first class abstraction for entities in an ICN communication model. Some examples of information objects may include content, data streams, services, user entities, and/or devices. In an ICN, information objects may be assigned with non-location based names, which may be used to address the information objects, decoupling the information objects from locations. Routing to and from the information objects may be based on the assigned names. ICN may provision for in-network caching, where any network device or element may serve as a temporary content server, which may improve performance of content transfer. However, ICN may introduce new challenges. For example, the number of contents in the today's Internet may be in the order of about 1015, routing by name may mean keeping track of the 1015 items in the Internet, and in-network caching may result in one item corresponding to multiple locations. As such, an efficient routing scheme may improve delivery latency and network efficiency.